Such a sanding machine is described, for example, in the embodiment of a belt sanding machine in EP 0 543 947 B1. In this case, an abrasive adhering to a plate is coupled by oscillation drive means to a sanding machine frame in such a way that a translatory orbital movement is superimposed on a second movement of the plate relative to the sanding machine frame. The two superimposed movements are intended to prevent a regular sanding pattern from being produced. The two superimposed movements are coupled to one another.
For example, EP 0 155 380 B1 discloses a belt sanding machine which has a link pressure beam with a multiplicity of pressure shoes arranged next to one another. The pressure shoes are triggered as a function of the contour, to be processed, of the workpiece in such a way that only the pressure shoes actually required for the workpiece are in an effective sanding position and press the abrasive in these pressure regions onto the workpiece.
Furthermore, DE 27 57 314 and DE 1 921 566 disclose sanding machines having pneumatically operated pressure beams. The pneumatically operated pressure beams are triggered by solenoid valves, so that the reaction time is disadvantageously relatively long.
Disclosed in Austrian Patent AT 226105 is a non-oscillating belt sanding machine in which a lamella-like pressure strip is moved at reduced speed parallel to an endless sanding belt. Due to the lamella-like surface of the pressure belt, which rests on the inside of the endless sanding belt and is pressed together with the latter onto the workpiece, the pressure on the sanding belt is not uniform over the sanding surface. On the contrary, the pressure is exerted on the sanding belt in a continuously shifting manner and in a finely distributed manner at intervals over the entire length of the workpiece, so that the quality of the sanding and also of the sanding performance can be substantially improved. In this case, the belt sanding machine is rigid and performs no oscillating sanding movement.